Tiempo de decidir School Days
by Kurumi989
Summary: Estan a pocos meses de salir de la preparatoria Shingeki no kyojin e ir a la universidad en donde sus vidas cambiaran; Sin embargo muchos de los estudiantes no tienen idea de que estudiar y no estan concientes de que todos tomaran diferentes caminos, al escuchar lo que dicen sus maetros pensaran en muchas cosas y encontraran sentimientos que ellos mismos no sabian que tenian.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Tiempo de decidir. School Days.**

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando entraron a la preparatoria, tan jóvenes, tan inocentes y con muchas ilusiones y ahora están a un par de meses de salir e irse a la Universidad, hora de empezar a crecer, de volar, de pensar y de saber que es lo que uno quiere en su vida.

Pero hay una cosa que no se ve muy bien en algunos alumnos de la escuela preparatoria Shingeki no kyojin y eso es que no saben lo que quieren; aunque eso no es de extrañarse ya que eso pasa en cualquier universidad y con muchos jóvenes; La cuestión es que este problema se encuentra en un grupo en especial, y el 70% de los estudiantes de este grupo, les importa un carajo su futuro.

Pero nadie imaginaba que este día cambiaria su forma de pensar, las palabras del sensual y sexi maestro Levi Rivaille y de la loca y extraña maestra Hangi Zoe los haria pensar en muchas cosas y que realmente les queda poco tiempo para cumplir y hacer antes de salir de esta preparatoria.

-Ustedes no son mas que unos pobres diablos- decía el maestro Levi mientras veía las penosas calificaciones de muchos de sus alumnos, curiosamente en este grupo están las calificaciones mas bajas de la escuela; Si bien no son reprobatorias pero no son suficiente para ingresar a una universidad, en donde solo aceptan a los mejores.- Están a nada de ir a la universidad y ¿salen con esto?- dice seriamente- dan lastima- Y deja los exámenes en el escritorio para ver a los alumnos.

La clase esta completamente en silencio, pareciera que están en un cementerio, en donde el silencio y el miedo invaden estas cuatro paredes.

-Bien…- toma un lápiz y empieza a moverlo hacia sus alumnos, como queriendo señalar a alguien, y la punta del lápiz termina apuntando a un chico- Eren Jaeger.

-Si ,profesor?- pregunta nerviosamente al ver que lo a escogido a el. Y todos se sienten aliviados por no haber sido elegidos por el malvado lápiz, ya que el maestro Levi siempre lo usa para elegir a alguien, para preguntar, pasar al pizarrón, exponer entre otras cosas que un joven suele odiar. Aunque no tiene sentido por que al fin de cuenta Levi es quien mueve el lapiz y quien escoge, eso de usar el lápiz es para que se sientas nerviosos.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar? ¿Quien quieres ser?

-Bueno…yo quiero ser presidente del país.- dice seguro de si mismo.

Al principio esto era el principal tema de burla en la clase, pero conforme paso el tiempo, esto ya no causa risa, ya que Eren todo el tiempo habla de los mismo, combatir a la delincuencia. Esto ya no les sorprende.

-Aquí va otra vez- murmura Jean poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿ Y por que?- pregunta Levi, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa.

-Porque así podré eliminar a todos esos malditos rateros, secuestradores, asesinos; a todos ellos los pudriré en la cárcel y me encargare de hacer este país un lugar pacifico y que todos se sientan seguros!

-¿Y crees que un presidente puede hacer todo ese cambio?

-Pues claro!- exclama- por algo es el que manda en el país.

-¿Y, tan siquiera sabes lo que se tiene que estudiar para ser un presidente?.

-¡Eh?1- se queda callado y sorprendido. El realmente no había investigado que se tiene que estudiar para ser un presidente.-Yo…

-Como lo suponía- suspira- no tienes ni idea de lo que se tiene que hacer- empieza a buscar entre los exámenes hasta que saca una hoja y lo muestra a toda la clase- tuviste un 7 en el examen, lo que es igual a una calificación mediocre.

Algunos empiezan a carcajear.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!- pregunta avergonzado.

-Tiene que ver mucho, para ser un presidente tienes que ser muy inteligente y atento, para querer hacer todos los cambios que quieres, lo cual es muy difícil y costara muchos años de trabajo Y ¿sabes que mas? Tienes que saber sobre leyes, política, derecho, economía entre otras cosas. ahora dime Eren ¿Te gustan esas materias?- pregunta viéndolo directamente a los ojos.- Te recuerdo que en el examen venían este tipo de materias y tu sabes perfectamente como te fue en esas, y por esas materias tuviste un 7.- y le enseña nuevamente el examen

Eren se a quedado sorprendido ¿Realmente se necesita estudiar eso?. Es lo mas aburrido que se puede estudiar! Es lo que piensa Eren en este momento y al decir verdad, son las materias que mas odia ¿Cómo no pensó en eso?.

-Eso pasa cuando no se investiga bien- dice con frialdad Levi- Solo te diré una cosa, esto no es para ti Eren, hay otras opciones con las cuales podrás hacer lo que quieres.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta un poco mas animado- ¿Y que es?

-Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo. Aunque solo e diré que pienses bien, investigues y sea algo que realete este a tu alcance y no te cambie. Tienes claro tus metas, sin embargo no sabes bien como ejercerlas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con algo que este a mi alcance y no me cambie?- pregunta ofendido- ¿Y por que no me lo dice ahora mismo?-

-Porque no, ahora cállate.

Eren, quiere reclamar, pero la mirada del maestro realmente es tenebrosa.

-Seguiré, con la chica que esta a lado de Eren. Mikasa Ackerman- la señala con el lápiz.

Mikasa no muestra ninguna reacción, solo sabe que esta molesta por la manera en que a tratado a Eren.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Levi viéndola a los ojos.

-Nada- responde ella también viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Algo te molesta?- pregunta fríamente.

-No.- responde con frialdad y desafiante.

En el salón se siente un ambiente pesado, muy pesado. Y muchos mueren del miedo, hay que saber que Mikasa es la chica con mas fuerza y tenebrosa de toda la clase, superando a los hombres. Mientras Levi no es un simple maestro, también es deportista y a estado en el ejercito por lo que da pánico. Esto es como si fuera una lucha de titanes.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar Mikasa?- pregunta sin quitarle la mirada.

-Aun no lo se- ella no desvía la mirada.

-¿Entonces a donde planeas ir?

-A donde vaya Eren- no lo piensa ni un poco- a donde el vaya,yo ire.

-¡¿Qué?! Ya te dije que yo puedo cuidarme solo Mikasa- reclama Eren.

Esto tampoco es sorpresa para los de la clase, pero hay alguien a quien si le sorprendió esa respuesta. Y se escucha como ese alguien golpea fuertemente el pupitre.

-¿Pasa algo Jean?- pregunta Levi

-N No, Nada- responde un poco alterado y con la cabeza agachada, realmente se siente destrozado.

-Ya que has interrumpido…¿Qué planeas estudias?- pregunta y nuevamente señala con el lápiz.

"Que idiota soy" Jean se regaña a si mismo

-Yo…- no sabe que responder y lo primero que ven sus ojos es a Mikasa lo cual es muy obvio por lo que muchos se dan cuenta, y esto tampoco es sorpresa para la clase, se sabe que el esta enamorado de Mikasa y por eso siempre pelea con Eren aunque este ultimo no sepa la razón por la que Jean lo odia tanto.

Levi no necesito una respuesta ya que el se la había dado con la mirada perdida de Jean.

-Interesante- dice aburrido- decisión muy inmadura de su parte- y dirige la mirada hacia Mikasa y Jean- Son las razones mas tontas que e escuchado. Con esto solo conseguirían ser un estorbo.

¿Estorbo? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para quién?. Los dos no captaron bien la indirecta, aunque muchos de la clase sabían el porque de las palabras del maestro.

Mikasa solo sabe que esta muy enojada y solo quiere golpear al maestro. Mientras Jean se siente avergonzado pero no porque captara lo de "ser un estorbo" si no porque casi le dijo idiota y por ofender a Mikasa.

-Tu!- señala con el lápiz a una chica.- Sasha Braus.

No hay respuesta, ella hace como que no escucho y volea a todas parte mientras tiene en dentro de la boca un pedazo de patata.

-¿Qué comes?- pone una mirada tenebrosa.

Al ver que le seguía hablando a ella, rápidamente se traga sin haberlo masticado bien el pedazo de patata y por un momento siente que se ahoga.

-N nada!-responde asustada

Hay un gran silencio y Levi no le quita la mirada de encima y ella hace como que no se da cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?- cambia de tema.

"Uff lo a olvidado" piensa Sasha alegrándose.

-Yo quiero, tener mi puesto de patatas!- dice alegremente y los ojos le brillan- Asi es! Un puesto de patatas y de pan! Todo tipo de pan – se levanta de su asiento y alza las manos con la mirada perdida en el techo- Y si se puede también Carne! Si! mucha carne- mientras habla se le sale un poco la baba- jejeje.

-Que tonta- se queja Jean.

Los demás se quedan con cara de ¿Qué demonios fue esto?.

El maestro Levi no muestra ninguna emoción.

-¿Y lo que tendrás en ese puesto será para la gente o para ti?

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!- se sorprende- obviamente será para mi.-Frunce el seño.

Todos la ven como si estuvieran viendo a un espécimen extraño ¿Realmente ella es de este planeta?.

-Pues que encajosa- le dice seriamente- Con ese sueño vas a morir de hambre.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita asustada

Definitivamente esto la hará pensar bien. Aunque tardara en entender el porque se morirá de hambre con lo que ella quiere.

-Sigue tu- señala con el lápiz.

-¿Quién?.- se escucha la voz de un chico

-tu, el de los aviones de papel.- señala con el lapiz

-Jajaja ¿Qué idiota esta haciendo aviones de pa…- se queda callado al darse cuenta que el es el único que esta haciendo aviones de papel

-ahh…soy yo- murmura apenado.

-Si, tu Connie Spinger, eres el idiota que esta haciendo aviones de papel.

-¿Me dijo idiota?- le reclama Connie.

-¿Sabes que lo quieres estudiar?- va directo al grano.

-Claro! Yo quiero estudiar- dice animado- lo que quiero estudiar…-se queda pensando- lo que realmente quiero estudiar es...-hace una pequeña pausa- porque esto es lo que realmente quiero y es…

Y toda la clase quiere saber que va a decir ya que es sorprendente que un tipo como el sepa lo que quiere.

-No tengo ni idea- murmura desanimado al darse cuenta que no ha pensado en eso.

-Idiota- murmura Jean avergonzado de el.

Muchos en la clase pusieron los ojos en blanco ante semejante respuesta

-¿Qué les pasa?!- pregunta Connie apenado.

-No pues así llegaras muy lejos Spinger- dice sarcásticamente y señala a otro con el lápiz.

-Que cruel!-agacha la cabeza y arranca mas hojas de su cuaderno para hacer mas aviones de papel.

-Ya se me había olvidado, ustedes dos se van por un reporte.- les señala la puerta

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Connie.

-Tu y Sasha.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué yo?- se queja Sasha.

-Por estar comiendo en clase y tu por andar desperdiciando hojas para hacer aviones que al final terminan haciendo basura.

-P Pero yo…- Connie quiere decir algo pero lo interrumpe.

-Ahora!- les señala la puerta.

Y Sasha y Connie salen tristes del salón por un reporte mas de muchos que llevan en su expediente.

-Ahora en lo que estábamos.- señala con el lápiz- Tu Ymir.

-¿Qué pasa?- responde normalmente.

-Ya sabes la pregunta…

-Pues realmente no tengo ni idea.- responde si ningún tipo de preocupación.

-interesante…recuerda que a las chicas les gusta comprar.

Como ya todos saben Ymir tiene otras preferencias. Ella hizo como que no escucho las palabras del maestro.

-¿Berthold?.

-Yo…realmente no lose- responde con apenado y con voz muy baja y apenas se alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo

Berthold es un chico tímido y de pocas palabras.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tratar con idiotas, así que terminare con esto- y señala con el lápiz a un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules-Armin Arlert- lo nombra y lo mira como sabiendo que el le dará una respuesta.

-Yo quiero estudiar una ingeniería, ya sea de matemáticas, Química o física. Es algo que aun estoy pensando, pero definitivamente será una de esas tres- dice seguro de si mismo y con cierta emoción.

Armin es el cerebro de la clase, tiene las mejores calificaciones, y no solo del salón sino que de toda la escuela.

-Bien Armin, es bueno saber que hay alguien en esta clase que piensa.- dice seriamente

Armin se siente muy feliz por el halago, mientras unos sienten envidia, otros están pensando seriamente y otros simplemente ignoran mientras están en su propio mundo.

-Visto que no tarda en terminar la clase, les dejare tarea- se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige al pizarrón- mucha tarea.

Pero a continuación es interrumpido por una de sus colegas.

-Levi!- Es Hanji Zoe que a llegado junto con Sasha y Connie.

-¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?- pregunta molesto.

-Uy que humor .Yo solo venia a saludar.- dirige su mirada hacia los estudiantes y les sonríe- Hola!

-Buenos días maestra Hanji- saludan educadamente.

-Bien, chicos…-les sonríe y después se dirige a Sasha y Connie que se encuentran junto a ella- pueden regresar a su lugar.

-Gracias- agradecen.

-No he dicho que puedan sentarse- Y Levi les señala nuevamente la puerta.

-Ohh vamos Levi! No seas tan cruel con estas criaturas.

-Ja! Criaturas ¿De donde?- murmura Jean

-Vamos regresen a sus asientos.- les dice alegremente- además ya tienen su reporte nuevamente.

Sasha y Connie por un momento dudan, y ven a Levi para ver que dice pero este se queda callado mientras esta escribiendo en el pizarrón, lo que significa que pueden regresar.

-Ya te puedes ir- Levi le señala la puerta.

-Ohh vamos no seas tan aburrido!- entra y cierra la puerta y por un momento todos se lamentan ya que la maestra Hanji suele hablar de cosas extrañas y tarda horas, incluso una vez, se la paso hablando por 3 horas cuando su clase ya había terminado por lo que terminaron saliendo tarde de la escuela.- los chicos me estaban platicando que les estabas preguntando que querían hacer de sus vidas y esas cosas, así que vengo a darte una ayudadita.

Levi y el resto de la clase ven con ojos asesinos a Connie y Sasha mientras estos se sienten amenazados.

-Miren chicos, se que esto es una decisión difícil a su edad, uno solo piensa en juegos, amor, fiestas entre otras cosas, y no se ponen a pensar en lo que quieren; pero les diré una cosa, piensen como les gustaría verse en un futuro, y en donde. O si de plano no encuentran la respuesta, esta les llegara por si sola conforme a las experiencias que vayan viviendo.- da un respiro

Todos se han quedado con la boca abierta ¿Ella realmente a dicho algo como eso? ¿No estará borracha o algo? Eso no sonó como algo que diría Hanji zoe.

-Les contare como es que yo decidí lo que soy ahora, se que esto les ayudara…

Y así pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas y ella seguía contando como es

que tomo la decisión de estudiar, aunque muchas veces se salio del tema y se puso hablar de cosas sin sentido.

-…Y es así como tome la decisión de ser maestra. Realmente yo quería ser una Parasicóloga, ver fantasmas, extraterrestres!- grita ansiosa- pero al final decidí ser maestra e investigar, observar y enseñar a algo que es mas extraño y anormal que los mismos fantasmas y extraterrestres y ¿Saben que es mas extraño y paranormal que todo eso? Así es la adolescencia.!- y los señala.

Algunos se quedaron dormidos mientras muchos se quedaron con cara de poker face ante esta plática tan extraña y por la manera en la que concluyo. Esta mujer esta realmente loca! Es lo que piensan muchos.

Unos se ponen a pensar que quizás sus antecedentes también estaban mal de la cabeza y por eso esta preparatoria tiene un extraño nombre "Shingeki no Kyojin". ¿Qué demonios tienen que ver los titanes con el estudio? Se han preguntado muchos estudiantes.

-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunta Levi seriamente, mientras esta sentado en su escritorio sosteniendo un libro y todo parece indicar que no escucho nada de lo que dijo Hanji.

-No, en realidad no e terminado- responde normalmente.

-Nooooooo!- se quejan todos.

-Ya, esta bien tranquilos!- suspira- al decir verdad yo también tengo algo de prisa.- y se dirige hacia la puerta para irse- Ah si, solo una cosa mas.

-¡¿Qué?! preguntan.

-Disfruten sus últimos meses en esta preparatoria, recuerden que esta etapa solo se vive una vez. Deberían de estar concientes de todos ustedes se separaran y tomaran diferentes caminos, incluso existe la posibilidad que no vuelvan a verse.- hace una pequeña pausa- Así que, hagan lo que tengan que hacer!. Disfruten a sus amigos, digan lo que sienten y sobre todo…-voltea a verlos con una cara que da miedo y una sonrisa malvada y quiere reírse- Si les gusta alguien, declaren su amor o si no, piensen de quien están enamorados. Puede que ahora se den cuanta de que existen sentimientos que ni ustedes mismos sabían que existían Jajaja- ríe fuertemente- así que disfruten y aprovechen ya que después puede ser demasiado tarde.- y se retira riendo aun mas fuerte.

El grupo esta en completo silencio por lo que acaban de escuchar, se ven unos a los otros sin saber que decir. ¿Realmente tiene razón? Si, la tiene! y lo peor de todo es que alguien como ella los esta haciendo pensar.

Realmente nunca se habían puesto a pensar que es lo que pasara cuando salgan y tampoco se habían puesto a pensar que todos se separaran.

-Al parecer después de esto ya pondrán a trabajar su cerebro- Levi los interrumpe de sus pensamientos. Toma sus cosas para retirarse.- no hay tiempo para dejarles tarea pero, mañana que llegue quiero ver todo este salón completamente limpio o sino se las verán con migo- les ordena con su seriedad de siempre- Hablo enserio ya que ahora mismo aquí apesta a sudor, comida y a mierda- se tapa la nariz- es la ultima vez que pasare este tipo de cosas y a la próxima no tendré compasión.- se dirige a la puerta y se detiene para decir una ultima cosa- Mañana, todo limpio y ustedes limpios!- les ordena y se retira.

Nadie se levanta de su lugar y por primera vez el salón esta en completo silencio cuando no hay maestro, siguen viéndose unos a los otros. En silencio se van levantando uno por uno y se retiran silenciosamente.

-Vaya, el maestro Levi exagera- dice Gunta quien esta guardando sus útiles.

-Yo no creo que exagere- murmura una chica peli naranja, mientras ve como se retira el maestro- el sabe lo que dice y lo que hace- le brillan los ojos mientras sigue viendo en dirección por donde se fue- Es el mejor de los maestros.

-Yo sigo preguntándome si lo que sientes por el maestro es admiración u otro tipo de sentimiento- murmura molesto Auruo que la ve con curiosidad para ver su reacción.

-No seas tonto Auruo!- le reclama molesta- Es admiración, el es mi modelo a seguir!

-Calmada, yo solo decía.- se levanta de su lugar y no la ve a la cara-…pero por la forma en que acabas de reaccionar, no estoy seguro de que me estés diciendo la verdad- y se va.

Petra no se levanta de su asiento y se queda ahí por un buen rato, mientras el salón va quedando vacío. Y ella solo piensa en que el tiempo se acaba para salir de la preparatoria, y piensa en que no volverá a ver al maestro.; y eso le causa un sentimiento extraño; Quizás es tristeza.

Este día, no a sido como cualquier otro. Este día a cambiado o cambiara la forma de pensar y actuar de algunos. Es momento de actuar y decidir que es lo que van hacer en el poco tiempo que queda; Y por mucho que algunos intenten olvidar la platica de hoy, esto lo recordaran una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién no tiene sentimientos, sueños y metas en su interior por descubrir y cumplir?

* * *

_Hola! :3 ¿Cómo están?._

_Aquí vine con una idea que ya tenia hace unos meses pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir xD Y me alegro el poder escribirla ahora TuT._

_Este fanfic no sera largo y no planeo alargarla u_u_

_Y bueno, antes que nada estas son las parejas que tendra mi Fic. Levi x Petra, Sasha x Connie, Mikasa x Eren, Jean x Mikasa, Eren x Annie, Berthold x Annie, Annie x Armin. Ymir x Christa, Reiner x Christa. Y también habrá un poco de Yaoi ( mas que nada será amistad así que tampoco se emocionen xDD ) Jean x Marco y Jean x Armin. Como verán hay variedad de parejas y habrán un poco mas, pero no serán tan obvias como las que mencione antes._

_._

_Tocare temas como la amistad entre los personajes y romance. También habrá tragedias TOT como comedia xD_

_Espero y les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Sin mas que decir nos escribimos pronto y gracias por leer. uwu_

_¿Raviews?_


End file.
